


Not quite a fix-it

by reliayay



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliayay/pseuds/reliayay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a literature project and they wanted us to do an alternate ending. This is what I did.<br/>It's about the town at the bottom of the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite a fix-it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mdm Emilia (My lit teacher)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mdm+Emilia+%28My+lit+teacher%29).



Jonas reached the top of the hill. He looked down, out onto the large town inhabited by so, so many people. The town, colourful and bright, was unlike anything Jonas had seen before. Not only were there real families, not the faux, pitiful attempt at one the Community had tried, there were so many colours. Some houses were creamy white, others were bright red. Many were made of brick, but Jonas could see at least two made of wood. The chaos was strangely alluring and poetic, drawing him in. There were bright lights all around, and, like the houses, were of many colours. But the one thing Jonas noticed, and perhaps found the most interesting, was how the town was split. Half was snowing, while the other was bright and sunny.   
Sunlight, Jonas remembered.  
The people of the town were gathered at the base of the hill, wanting him to join him, many calling out to him. He so very wanted to join them, he so very did. Every fibre of his being was telling him to go, go, go with them. However, here was a little voice in the back of his head, screaming, shouting, shrieking at him to turn away, not to run down the hill, run away from these people. They are dangerous! It said.  
He told the voice to shut up.   
This was what he had wanted for so long, ever since he had that memory of Christmas, he could not care what anyone else said. He grabbed Gabriel and ran down the hill. Right at the base, Jonas tripped and fell. He giggled, not knowing where this giddy happiness was coming from. Gabriel suddenly started crying loudly, no longer complacent and calm as he had been before. Jonas laughed and reached out, feeling an arm, huh, when did he close his eyes? Must be when he fell, Jonas mused.   
Jonas opened hs eyes.  
No longer did he see kind, beautiful mothers, caring mothers and cheerful children. Now, he saw angry women, abusive men and careless, cruel children. They descended upon him, and only now he heard what they were chanting.  
"Kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL!"  
Jonas cowered in fear, crawling backwards, pulling Gabriel with him. So this is what terror feels like, Jonas suddenly thought. The world around him faded into the dark, colourless hues he had known all his life before he had met the Giver.   
The people tore him apart, tearing into him. The pain was beyond anything the Giver had put him through. He closed his eyes and submitted to the pain.  
Death would be collecting that night.


End file.
